Tony Almeida on Day 7
This is a description of Tony Almeida's actions on Day 7. Day 7 8:00am-9:00am ]] At 8:03am Tony, along with henchman Masters, kidnapped Michael Latham from his car in Washington, DC. They took him back to their hideout and forced him to build a device that would be able to penetrate the Department of Homeland Security's CIP firewall. Masters tested the device by successfully hacking into an FAA traffic control system. The device malfunctioned, and Tony threatened Latham with death if he did not fix it. Latham was able to diagnose that the device was overheating and successfully created a workaround. 9:00am-10:00am Tony caused a near collision between two commercial airplanes, calling the FAA and telling them that it was merely a warning shot, and the next time would be the real thing. Jack Bauer tracked Tony to a tanker through Alan Tanner, and after taking out Masters and other members of the team, he managed to apprehend Tony. However, he had already passed the CIP device on to Colonel Iké Dubaku, who planned to use it to blackmail the President into taking her troops out of Sangala. 10:00am-11:00am Jack was allowed to interrogate Tony at the FBI Headquarters. During the interrogation, Tony teased Jack to get him close to him. When Tony brought up Jack's wife, he attacked him. When they were close, Tony whispered the words "Deep Sky" in Jack's ear. Jack let him go, and after being dragged out, he called a contact number. "Deep Sky" was an old CTU-code that advised Jack to call a certain number. When he did so, Bill Buchanan answered and told Jack that Tony was working undercover with him and Chloe O'Brian to uncover a conspiracy within the now-corrupt US government and to stop a terrorist threat. Buchanan convinced Jack to break Tony out of FBI custody, which he successfully did, and Buchanan picked them up and took them back to his headquarters. 11:00am-12:00pm Bill and Tony then revealed to Jack what had happened to Tony. Tony told him that David Emerson had revived him after being allegedly killed at CTU, and recruited him as one of his men to fight against the government. Tony confessed working with him for three years, but when Emerson's plans deviated into killing innocent people, he contacted Bill. After calling Emerson and assuring him that they had escaped, Tony took Jack to Emerson's hideout at 2211 Chesterfield and convinced him to take Jack as part of the group. After Emerson agreed, they worked together in a raid to capture Sangalan Prime Minister Ule Matobo at his safe house. 12:00pm-1:00pm While taking Matobo and his wife out, Litvak captured Renee Walker and on their way to Northwoods Airfield, Emerson asked Jack to kill her. After he faked doing it, Tony helped Jack to bury her in a ditch. Sometime after this, Tony contacted Bill and told him about Renee's location. 1:00pm-2:00pm During their drive, Jack asked how was Tony alive. Emerson explained that Christopher Henderson had purposely missed Tony's artery when injecting him. This allowed Emerson to take care of Tony and recruit him in his group. Tony confessed that he thought there was no "honor left" in the government after what they did to his wife, Michelle Dessler. After arriving at the airfield, Emerson threatened to kill Jack. Tony drew his gun, and after a brief standoff, Tony ended up shooting Emerson in the neck. While agonizing, Emerson refused to forgive Tony for his betrayal and then died. Tony was very distraught by his death, but Jack convinced him to get over it. As Nichols arrived to pick up Matobo, he signaled one of his men to kill Tony, but Jack was on standby with a sniper rifle and saved him. Tony then told Nichols to leave. 2:00pm-3:00pm Since Chloe had put a transmitter on Matobo, they tracked him at the Ritter Building. Tony then took part in a raid against Dubaku's hideout with Jack, Bill, and Renee Walker. Following the raid and the successful extraction of Matobo, he declined to go with Bill and Jack to the White House as he would be arrested on site. Jack agreed to his staying on the condition that he turn himself in to the authorities as soon as the crisis was over. Tony then departed, allegedly to follow up on a lead from one of Emerson's crew. 5:00pm-6:00pm After Tony left, he found the men he wanted to interrogate and forced him to reveal that General Benjamin Juma was planning an attack on Washington, DC sometime after 6:00pm. Shortly before 6:00pm, Tony met with Jack at the Capitol Reflecting Pool to inform him of the attack from Juma. All Tony could reveal was that the target was high impact and of significant value. 6:00pm-7:00pm Tony drove Jack to the White House, but he wouldn't let him come in so he wouldn't be arrested. Tony stayed outside and also informed Bill about the attack. Tony also confessed to Bill that he had killed his informant. 9:00pm-10:00pm Shortly before 10:00pm, Jack called Tony and told him he needed his help. Tony told him he had been monitoring FBI communication and heard about what he allegedly did. Jack then asked to meet him at the Port of Alexandria. 10:00pm-11:00pm ]] As they drove towards the Port, Jack briefed him on what had happened. They met at the entrance at 10:10pm and after surveying the area took the sole guard, Carl Gadsen, hostage. They asked to see the port manifest and went to the office to find information about the shipments. When Stokes and his men arrived at 10:25pm to pick up the container with the bioweapon, Tony put a surveillance microphone on Carl so they could hear the terrorists talking. After they took him to the container area and identified the container, Tony told Jack that they should go to the car to be ready to follow the truck. However, Jack had promised Carl he'd protect him and against Tony's will, shot a terrorist that was about to execute him. When the rest of the terrorists found out, a firefight breaks out. As the truck carrying the container attempts to escape, Jack goes after it while Tony stays behind to lay down covering fire. While Jack manages to board and take control of the truck, Tony is captured by Stokes and taken hostage. 11:00pm-12:00am wait outside the complex]] At 11:00pm, Jonas Hodges met with Tony as he was being tortured, and told Tony that he could walk if he would tell them what the FBI knows about Starkwood's involvement with Juma. However, Tony told Hodges that he did not know anything, so he was sent to a holding room with Stokes. He did not speak, so Stokes prepared to kill him. As Stokes was about to pull the trigger, Greg Seaton suddenly shot Stokes, presumably killing him. Apparently, he did not want to be incarcerated for the rest of his life. Tony and Greg Seaton called Larry Moss at FBI, and Seaton requested immunity in exchange for the information that could lead them to the bioweapon. Larry agreed, and he and his team went to the said location. They rescued Tony and Seaton, and went in the mentioned facility. However, the warehouse was empty. Seaton tricked them, so he was taken into custody, but suddenly Stokes arrived with armed men, and threatened to shoot them if they carried on with their search. 12:00am-1:00am and Tony in the Starkwood elevator.]] As the Starkwood men were waiting for Moss and his men to retreat, Jack contacted Tony to his comm and told him were they thought the weapons really were. Using Blaine Mayer's files, Jack found information about Doug Knowles and told Tony he had agreed to help. After telling Larry and Tony about this, they told them they needed to create a diversion for the Starkwood men so Tony could be left inside the compound without Stokes and his men noticing. Larry then agreed to retreat his men but as he was doing so, punched Greg Seaton in the face. As the mercenaries approached him, Tony slipped into a warehouse as the men left. Tony then met with Knowles beside one of the compound buildings and he told Tony where he thought the weapons might be. As they went into the building, Janis helped Tony breach the security access code, while Knowles diverted a security patrol that passed nearby. After Tony went inside, he knocked two approaching guards and took the uniform from one of them. As he went into one of the elevators, Tom Chapman went in as well, but didn't recognize Tony. As he approached the area where Chapman was working, Tony told Jack he had a visual of the canisters and sent them a picture for Jack to corroborate. After he did, Jack told Tony to get out of there because the President would order the air strike. As he was walking out, he saw the canisters being transferred into missile silos. 1:00am-2:00am When the air strike was called back, Tony called Jack to see what had happened. Jack told him about the President, and Tony told him he just saw two Starkwood commandos loading RP-7 rocket fuel into some missile tanks. Assuming that Starkwood had used missiles to threaten the President to abort the air strike, Jack asked Tony to rig the tanks with C-4 charges to destroy them. Tony took Stokes hostage and planted the C-4, but when they were walking out, a Starkwood guard tried to knock him down and a fight ensued. Tony lost the detonator under a curb rail while fighting with Stokes. At this moment, Tom Chapman had activated the launch sequence for the missiles. After knocking Stokes down, Tony reached for the detonator and managed to blow the missiles before they were launched. When the FBI managed to secure the Starkwood compound, Larry Moss told Tony he was ordered to escort him back to FBI headquarters as a federal fugitive. He told Tony that he didn't deserve that treatment after destroying the bioweapon missiles, and ordered Tony's handcuffs removed. As the FBI forces withdrew from the compound, an agent named Davis reported that a man had shot and killed another agent, and was in possession of a small canister of the bioagent. That man then killed Davis and stole his SUV. Larry and Tony pursued the man by helicopter, and eventually confronted him. Larry was wounded from a shotgun blast, and as Galvez advanced, Tony waved him off, looked at Larry and told him he was sorry. He then murdered Moss by suffocating him. He told the man to lay low and wait for an opportunity to escape from the impending FBI dragnet that was trailing the helicopter. 2:00am-3:00am Before the FBI arrived at the scene, Tony shot himself in the abdomen to pretend Galvez had hit him. He then called Galvez and told him that the FBI had his picture so he had to stay put until he could get a read on their search protocol to lead him out. Galvez complained but Tony assured him that the money he had guaranteed him was good. Agent Park then arrived at the scene and a team of paramedics treated him for his gunshot wound. One of the paramedics told him that if the shot had come inside another inch it would've ruptured his spleen. When Renee Walker and Jack Bauer arrived at the scene, they questioned what had happened. He told them that Galvez had ambushed them and that he blacked out at some point. As Jack noted discrepancies in what he said, he assumed there had to be a second man working with Galvez. As the FBI swept the perimeter, Tony stayed in contact with Galvez to help him escape the search. He then told him to find a building and rig him with the C-4 explosives he gave him, and then lure as many agents as he could inside to kill them. As he and Jack supervised the sweep, Tony saw Jack suffering the symptoms of the prion variant pathogen and injecting himself to suppress the symptoms. Tony approached him and told him he was sorry for him being infected. When Galvez blew the building, Tony entered and rendezvoused with him inside. After taking the canister, he helped Galvez to an ambulance faking he was hurt. Jack then arrived to confront him since he had realized that Tony had lied to him about his previous source. Jack pulled a gun on him and told him he found out about Cardiff, but Tony tried to deviate his attention telling him that he wasn't thinking clearly. As he faced Tony, Jack started suffering the symptoms of the pathogen again and collapsed in front of him. As he looked for his syringe pack, Tony pulled it out of his pocket and told him he didn't want to get him involved. He then called the paramedics to treat Jack and walked away on him. Category:Day 7 Category:Tony Almeida